theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Boat Cruise Trip
During the vacation trip, a lone cruise boat sailed right across the deep blue ocean, and on this cruise boat, began the story sequence. "Lincoln, get down from there this instant!" shouted Lori to her 11 year old brother, who was lying right across the bowsprit, showing off to his best friend for life and 1 true love, Ronnie Anne Santiago. Unimpressed by Lincoln's behavior, Lori snapped at him 'til he did what he was told to do. "Lincoln, you literally need to stop showing off this instant, you're only becoming a terrible influence for Ronnie Anne." Lori snapped at him. Ronnie Anne only scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like I would be so impressed by Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne said to herself in a taunting voice. Lincoln stuck her tongue out at Ronnie Anne, and she did it back, and the 2 of them began fighting against 1 another, but Lori got right in the middle of it. "Now stop that, you 2, you're both 11 years old, so begin acting like it." Lori scolded both of them. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stopped the fighting, but they continued staring at 1 another with angry stares. "Say you're terribly sorry, Lincoln." Lori ordered. "Why do I need to say the word sorry? she started it." Lincoln said to her. "Did not!" exclaimed Ronnie Anne. "Did too!" snapped Lincoln. "Did not!" protested Ronnie Anne. "Did too!" exclaimed Lincoln. Lori groaned in exasperation. Bobby noticed Ronnie Anne arguing with Lincoln, and decided to help her out with the bickering Loud boy and Santiago girl. "What's going on around here, Lori?" he asked her. "Oh, Bobby, it's just Lincoln and Ronnie Anne shouting arguing again, I'm just trying to get them to apologize to 1 another, but they're not cooperating." Lori answered him with a heavy sigh. "Well maybe I can help you out, since Ronnie Anne's my younger sister." Bobby said to her. Both of them faced the squabbling Loud boy and Santiago girl and finally managed to speak up. "Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, if you 2 don't stop shouting and arguing, our parents are gonna ground both of you for another week!" Lori exclaimed to them in frustration. That was all it took to stop Lincoln and Ronnie Anne from shouting and arguing, and Lori was feeling proud of herself for being stern with her stubborn brother and his best friend for life and 1 true love. "Say you're terribly sorry, Lincoln." Lori said to him while giving Lincoln a 'do-it-or-you-are-busted-for-another-week' look on her face. Lincoln scowled and looked right at Ronnie Anne grumpily. "Sorry 'bout that." he muttered to Ronnie Anne. "Ronnie Anne, you apologize too." Bobby ordered her, also giving Ronnie Anne the look. Ronnie Anne sighed grouchily. "Sorry 'bout that." she also muttered to Lincoln. Both Lori and Bobby gave satisfied smiling faces. "Good, you're both free to go right now." Lori said to them. Lincoln gave a loud 'hmmph!' and walked away, and Ronnie Anne did the exact same, muttering something under her breath. Lori and Bobby both gave an exasperated sigh, and walked away. They spotted Clyde on the deck, sharing and nibbling on pretzel sticks and carrot sticks with his best friend for life and 1 true love, Sid. They also spotted Luan playing go fish with Benny and Lynn playing table tennis with Francisco, Carl and Adelaide doing picture drawings and Lucy and Silas reading poetry. Both of them smiled at the beautiful minute between them. 'If only Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were this nice to 1 another'/they both thought at the exact same time.